This disclosure relates to wireless networking systems and techniques, namely employing acknowledgement mechanisms utilized with trigger frames.
Wireless communication, particularly wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, has become ubiquitous in the mobile computing environment. Some existing wireless networking standards, for example, WiFi protocol IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 can be used to provide wireless connectivity between wireless devices. More than one device communicating via a wireless network may need to immediately and/or randomly access the transmission medium to wirelessly transmit and/or receive data. Some existing wireless networking technologies define a Trigger frame to enable a random access mechanism for multiuser (MU) transmissions. However, frame exchange procedures involving Trigger frames (and responses) may exhibit certain tradeoffs in favor of faster access to the medium. It may be desirable to implement various capabilities, such as reducing the number of transmissions, that potentially enhance these access mechanisms and improve overall system performance.